The Chocolate Cake
by luckymoonmist
Summary: A cute little ff about Elsa and Anna fluff, Set in Arendelle after the plot of the movie and M for language!. After the ball Elsa and Anna decide to mess around a bit .Might add more chapters. Frozen is owned by Disney


Elsa sat in her sky blue dress; it felt more like a corset then one of her normal silk gowns. But she had to make an impression. She sat watching all the couples dance to the music; she sighed and leaned back in her throne. Placing one hand upon her face.

It wasn't fair, Anna got to go and have fun while she sat there, having to look elegant like a queen. It got so boring always having to be the older one, and acting sensibly. She didn't mind it some of the time, but you can't be perfect forever. She got lost in her thoughts while playing with a strand of her hair.

"MmfHey elfa"

Elsa jumped out of her daydreaming as Anna sat beside her, her mouth stuffed with cake

"This chocolate cake is amazing!"

Elsa smiled at her and laughed "honestly Anna, just rubbing it in my face aren't you!"

Anna swallowed her mouth full and grinned "haha, I don't see why you can't even eat cake at a ball"

A smile escaped from the Connors of Elsa's mouth "well" she said in a mocking posh voice "Royalty must maintain standards at all time and eating is very unlady like"

Elsa turned to Anna as she shoved some more cake in her mouth, and smiled. "what?" she asked innocently.

They both laughed.

What is she like, Elsa thought to herself. She hardly acts like a princess, looking at lose strand of hair escaped from the rest of her pinned up hair.

"Come here you" Elsa said leaning over to tuck it back up

"Thanks Elsa" Anna smiled

They sat watching the dances for a moment, enjoying the music. Elsa looked at Anna who was happily captivated by the music. Elsa put her hands together and stroked her thumb.

"How" Elsa cleared her throat "How are you getting on, now that.." Anna looked at her "the er..."

"Engagement broke off with Kristoff?" Anna asked

"yes... that" Elsa dropped her eye's from Anna.

"Yes, it's fine" Anna said casually

"really?" She said in disbelief

"Yep, It just wasn't meant to be, I guess I rush into things too quick" Anna paused for a second "I think he found someone new anyway!" she smiled at Elsa

"Really?! Well that's good then" Elsa said, she felt guilty inside. She didn't want her little sister to go through a break up. She always wanted to do whatever she could to keep her happy. But even though it was hard to start with like Anna said it was for the best and she seemed happy now.

Elsa gazed at Anna as she got captivated by the music again. Her blue eye's sparkling with wonder. Elsa couldn't help but think how adorable she looked today. Her mint green long dress, with short sleeve's looked stunning on her. Elsa quickly realised how strange it must look for her to be staring at her sister, she quickly turned away her cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment.

Luckily nobody saw.

"I'm going to go and dance" Anna said as she stood up and smoothed her dress

"Ok have fun" Elsa smiled.

Anna walked away and glanced round at Elsa to smile as she disappeared in the crowd. Elsa went back to daydreaming as the hours of the ball ticked by.

Anna closed the last door and sighed "Finally everyone's gone!" she turned and walked to Elsa who was stood next to the banquette in the great hall. It was dark by then, lighted by the few candles around the room giving it a soft glow. Her footsteps echoing from the emptiness.

Elsa looked very seriously at Anna and said in a hushed tone "you know what this means?"

Anna's eye's glinted with mischief and she whispered "But the servants mustn't know!"

"It's fine they have finished for today.." Elsa smiled

"so that means.."

"CAKE!" they both shouted at the same time, in fits of laughter they cut slices of cake and shoved it in there mouth's.

"Mmmmh" Elsa closed her eyes in pure pleasure, "I miss chocolate so much"

Anna laughed.

"What?" asked Elsa Puzzled

"your face!" Anna said holding a hand to her mouth trying to contain the laughter.

Elsa looked in the mirror on the closest wall and gasped. She has chocolate all around her mouth like a little kid who put on chocolate lipstick and made a mess of it. Anna started histericaly laughing and Elsa soon joined.

"honestly" said Elsa smiling "and I thought you were bad!"

Elsa scooped some of the chocolate frosting onto her finger and before Anna realised she had frosting on her nose.

Anna gasped "How dare you!" she smiled "such a waste of chocolate!"

Elsa laughed and mockingly said "terrible sorry m'lady please let me clean it up immediately"

She lifted her hands up to the sides of Anna's face and pulled her towards her. Anna protesting and squealing Elsa licked the chocolate off her nose.

Releasing the giggling Anna she said "there is that better m'lady?"

"Nope still got some on me!" Anna yelled as she started running away from Elsa to the other side of the ball room.

I wonder if her lip's taste that sweet Elsa thought. WHAT?! What on earth was she thinking she was her sister! How could such thought's come to her. Suddenly feeling a wave of guilt and shame her face went red.

Anna stopped running once she saw Elsa wasn't chasing her. "are you ok? Are you ill?" Anna asked concernedly

It went from joy to a disaster in a matter of second's why do I always do this? Thought Elsa; I bring shame to this family.

"I.." Elsa tried to speak but her voice went dry "I just... need to go" She started heading towards the oak doors, leaving Anna stood in the middle of the ball room with chocolate on her face.

"Wait!" shouted Anna

Elsa stopped in her tracks. But didn't dare turn as her face was burning red.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa turned to face her sister "Oh just fuck of..." and lost her voice when she saw the whole room was snowing "Oh shit" Elsa muttered under her breath

Anna smiled at her "it happens when your upset" she waved Elsa over "I may not know what's wrong but I know what cheers you up!"

Elsa, touched by how sweet Anna was, smiled. She really was perfect the way she smiled and her freckles looked like little snowflakes.

"so..." said Anna holding out her hand "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa let out a grin and ran over to Anna, making it snow harder; as she reached Anna she grabbed her hand. Anna pulled Elsa round in a circle and let go.

They both landing in a big pile of snow giggling. After playing in the snow worn out and tired the lied in the snow watching their breath in the cold air.

Elsa sighed, she wishes she could tell her. But it is wrong, so wrong. Anna doesn't deserve that kind of pressure. Anna sat up and looked at Elsa stopping her form thinking.

She smiled with that mischief look in her blue eyes "Elsa?"

"Mmmh" Said Elsa sitting up facing Anna.

"You still, have chocolate on your face" she said putting a hand up to her mouth to giggle

"really?" exclaimed Elsa "all this time?" she went to reach a hand out to her face but Anna held her hand smiling and said

"don't worry I've got it" Elsa smiled and started to say

"Thanks but you don't ne..." She got interrupted by Anna's lips meeting her's. She looked at Anna trying to process what was happening. Her eye's where closed, and her lips on her lips. Elsa got awoken from the shock by Anna gently biting her bottom lip and Elsa closed her eyes, savouring every second.


End file.
